Peace
by Fuji S
Summary: [KakaIru] Kakashi is haunted by his ghosts, Iruka needs to rest, and the fourth really needs to stop being a closet pervert.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me.e.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Title: Peace  
Author: Fuji S. Yuki  
Anime: Naruto  
Pairing: Iruka/Kakashi  
Status: Complete  
Beta Reading: Complete.  
Editor: **carcinya**

Sometimes he couldn't remember a old memory that he held so preciously, only when he dreamt he could vaguely taste the emotions he felt.  
It all started with him on a mission A to B rank having him assassinate people. All these people he had slaughtered in order to protect Konoha. The Leaf village, and yet he could still remember all those faces that he had murdered and all those little children. The blood that stained his hands still stayed, and sometimes when he washed himself, he could never feel clean.

He was tainted, Kakashi knew this very well, tainted by the blood of his offenses and crimes of killing. It was all there - in his mind and as he dreamt he would hear the screams.

ANBU ninja's were renowned for their stealth and abilities to be one with the shadow. But they also were ones to be considered as emotionless as a tool for the good of their masters.

How - Kakashi would have liked to be purified from all those he had accosted with his hands. And while he sobbed in the house of those he murdered he remembered running, the mark of his master on his shoulder throbbed, reminding him of his duty. So he ran in his dreams in his ANBU armor, his mask hiding his face until he reached the confinement of his homeland.

The Hidden Leaf village and there he stood in the mist of cherry blossom, alone, his heart heavy, and in pain. The stench of blood still reeking on his person.

Yet there was a child that seemed to be standing in the shadows, and glancing up he saw the boy come out. He was dressed in a white shirt and pants with fish nets to hide that silky flesh, and even though Kakashi wanted to growl at him and warn him away. 

The curious child had the nerve to come closer to him, but to his discontent of dreams he could never see who this child was - and every time he tried all he could see was a smiling mouth.

Reaching out he gripped the boy's arm, trying to stop him from reaching out to him, he didn't want pity or comfort and to his horror blood stained the boy's arm, he quickly retracted his hand.

But the hand of the boy latched on and brought it closer and those lips that used to smile formed into a kiss that was placed onto his blood stained hands.

A feeling of peace seemed to creep upon him and he felt his legs buckle underneath him. The arms clothed in white embraced him as the child seemed to whisper, "It'll be all right. You'll see."

Then he would wake up from his dream to the morning sun with the dream lingering in his mind, but dissatisfaction that he couldn't remember. He wanted to know who that person was, for this dream couldn't possibly be just a dream, but a memory of his.

A memory of long ago, and so sometimes he would try to grasp onto it tightly, for he vaguely remembered the peace he felt, and the happiness to see someone waiting for him. 

Kakashi remembered chasing after people trying to discover who had shared that memory with him. Yet all was filled in a blank and he was left dissatisfied.

Getting up he dressed quickly and geared up, today he would be receiving his new orders on the mission that he would take up on. He felt weary inwardly but he placed on that mask of happiness and journeyed toward the Hokage's main office.

"Aa - Kakashi." The old man turned around to greet him with a welcoming smile. "Here is your mission." He handed a scroll to the silver-haired man.

Taking it without a word, Kakashi bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

The target was a child - Kakashi steadied himself after reading the content of the documents. He could not reject this mission and he had never failed before. So donning on his uniform of the ANBU he prepared his weapons and quickly disappeared onto his travels. His cloak masking him as the sunset to nothing.

He had set out on this mission three days since being handed the scroll. It didn't take him long to track down his target and make camp, then just as quickly as night fell he leapt through the air to the house. There he slid into the shadows and journeyed to where the child would be sleeping. The child of the politician that didn't heed the words of warning. The politician that as a threat to the Hidden Leaf village and their client and there just as he journeyed and slid out his sword. He noticed the child fussed in his sleep. Then awakened to look into a mask of a dog, there was no fear in that child's eyes as he stared in fascination with the man before him.

Kakashi felt his body shake at the innocence that shone from those orbs, and a smile seem to blossom on the youthful boy's face then it was gone as quickly, when the sword swiped, blood staining Kakashi's hands and his weapon. His body shook for this boy reminded him of another, and hearing foot steps he disappeared into the night quickly heading in different direction so that he wouldn't be tracked.

He made sure to mask his journey, and bathed himself at the waters of the stream by night, then traveled in day after changing into his regular traveler's clothing. It didn't take him long to get to Konoha at his pace, there he arrived exhausted once again like his dreams of the sakura blossom tree's.

The silver haired scarecrow felt his heart bleed at the memory as he once again took another life with these blood stain hands. Gripping tears slowly slid down his cheeks, he felt surprise when strong arms wrapped around him, comforting him. Turning his head up, he looked into a pair of caramel eyes in surprise. "Iruka-sensei," he choked out hoarsely.

Almost like the dream he always slept in the memory started to awaken inside of him. With the face of a younger Iruka running around happily smiling to him, and then healing him with his gentle soul. The hands of the dolphin slid gently in caresses to soothe the tension out of the other's body. Then gently as the memory slid over Kakashi arms tightened and the words he longed to heard slid out of those lips, "It'll be all right. You'll see."

"It was you?" Kakashi frowned but felt his body regain that peace he felt.

"Un - it was me. But don't worry about it--"

Gentle whispers were exchanged in the night.

Kakashi woke up from his sleep, his head throbbed from pain, looking around he noticed that he wasn't at his own home. Curious, he slid out of the soft bed, his feet soundlessly slid on the wooden floor and there he peeked out of the door noticing that it led to another room.

A large bed was in the middle of the room and walking closely he noticed a sleeping Iruka, naked might he add, with his hair spread across the white pillow. It was sweet and utterly seducing, but it also brought a smile onto Kakashi's face. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping Chuunin, the silver haired man dressed quickly and silently, and then left.

He made his way to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal the Hokage sitting behind his desk smoking that blasted pipe of his. "Aa - Kakashi, welcome back." The old geezer smoked with a clear satisfied smirk on his face, "I see that your well rested."

Ignoring the playful jab Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, "As anything--"

A humph was his reply.

"I did what you asked of me, the mission has been completed," Kakashi said evenly.

"Aa - as expected of you Kakashi," the Hokage said softly, "You have today off, use it well to rest some more--" The silver haired scarecrow turned his back, but stopped at the Hokage's next comment, "Oh and one more thing. Could you tell Iruka that he shouldn't be running around in the middle of the night. Especially since he is still injured, if he does it again, I'll have to keep him in the hospital."

This earned a slight tilt of Kakashi's head and confusion as he left. Iruka, injured? The other didn't seem injured at all, rather he was rather fit by what Kakashi could tell. Then again he wasn't exactly in the right mind frame to register something like another being hurt.

Quickening his pace he started to run in the direction of Iruka's house, his chakra speed made sure he arrived in a mere minutes in front of Iruka's door. Pushing the door bell he waited for the other to answer.

A few more minutes later the door slowly slid open to reveal a robe-clad Iruka. "Huh, Kakashi-sensei?" He whispered with a yawn, then flinched when he moved a little.

"I have a message from Hokage-sama," Kakashi said evenly, then hesitated in uncertainty, "May I come in?"

"All right," was all the chuunin could say as he opened the door wider for the silver hair man to slide through.

Shutting the door closed, Iruka padded to the living room where he gestured for Kakashi to sit down. The other did as he suggested and watched avidly as Iruka settled himself onto the couch. By what the silver hair man could tell, the other was indeed injured. "How did it happen?"

Iruka gave a painful smile, "Aa - well, it was a small mission that went sour, is all." Shrugging his shoulders, he settled back against the couch. "The client lied about the level of the mission, some guys were after him, my team held off, but a kunai was thrown and the only way to stop it was to get in the way. " He gave a soft laugh that made him flinch.

"That was a foolish thing to do," Kakashi said tightly.

Iruka stared at the other for a long time noticing that he looked better than before. "What did Hokage-sama want you to tell me?"

Kakashi leaned his head forward, knowing this was a way for the other to dismiss his statement, "Hokage-sama wanted me to tell you that you shouldn't be out late at night. Especially since you were recently released from the hospital - if you aren't careful, Hokage-sama warns you that you will be dragged back to the hospital."

"Aa - I see." Iruka slowly stood up, almost as a dismissal for Kakashi to leave.

"Iruka," Kakashi spoke quickly, intentionally leaving out the sensei part.

Pausing in mid-step, Iruka turned around. "Yes?"

"I want to ... well thank you for ... you know." A sheepish glint appeared in the dark eye that was revealed. Kakashi's face was normally hidden away under the mask and the headband of the Leaf Village.

A smile blossomed on Iruka's face, "You're welcome." The dolphin looked surprised to see that Kakashi had appeared in front of him in a split second.

A gentle clothed kiss was passed on his forehead. "You're right, everything is going to be all right."

Iruka's eyes widened in surprise at the display of affection by the older man. "Eh?"

"Because," Kakashi said teasingly, "I'm going to make sure you recover one hundred percent." With a jerk he lifted up Iruka into his arms and carried him into his bedroom.

Protest broke out from the little dolphin's lips, "Put me down this INSTANT!"

"You have broken ribs and a stab wound - no way," Kakashi stated, satisfied.

Iruka's neighbors paused in their midday activities as they heard Iruka's shouts and the taunting tone of Kakashi. Turning, they looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders, then went on their way.

Who knew what their neighbor was doing, but they didn't want to stick around to find out.

Meanwhile the Hokage was sitting at his desk with his crystal orb, his face was alight with glee. "That's right Kakashi you show him who is the boss. Make sure that my stubborn Iruka-sensei rests well."

If only the old man knew what else would be happening besides rest.


End file.
